


Blue

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, a couple of swears, a smidge awkward???, hak thinks about stuff, i guess, introspective, really short, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak considers Yona after that scene in the "bar" after which he drops his robe over her. (The Water Tribe/Nadai arc)<br/>Thoughts that span the whole anime, not just that arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I think the line at the beginning came from a fic, or a Tumblr prompt, or something. I forget exactly, but I didn't come up with it on my own.
> 
> EDIT: Found it! From this fic, chapter 4: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5001958/chapters/11514253
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but didn't have a date on it or anything.

_“And damn if she didn’t look good wearing his clothes.”_

That image was going to haunt him forever, and it was even worse than that time he had licked honey from her hands.

A princess belonged in pretty dresses and other such finery, not in her bodyguard’s robe (as intriguing as it was).

Although he could hardly call her the princess from the castle anymore, what with the shenanigans they pulled as the Happy Hungry Bunch, and taking down bandits, and freaking _flying her foot into a man’s face_ to save Lili.

She hadn’t been a princess, exactly, when she had met the dragons. She had been nobility to Yun, but only because of Ik-su, really.

She hadn’t been a princess for weeks at that point.

But to him, she would always be the little princess he had played with, been sick with, laughed with (and at), and had protected for so many years, even before officially becoming her bodyguard.

And somewhere along the way, between the tea parties, and the birthday parties, and their exile from the palace to now, Hak had fallen. Hard.

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he had begun loving the princess, but it grew stronger every day, and so did his desire to keep her from knowing, because that would mess up _everything_.

Not only would it probably confuse Yona, but it would likely ruin the dynamic of the group and cause other problems.

She didn’t need him to be a distraction from her goal.

She needed him to help, to train her to defend herself, to be a part of the group and the ultimate goal of her retaking the throne.

He would do her no good if he was pining for her.

So he stomped down on those thoughts and made himself take deep breaths and get away for a little while when they got to be too much.

But there was no denying that Yona looked really, really good in blue.

Why she never wore it, he had no clue, but he was kind of glad.

Until the day Yun received blue fabric as a thank-you from a villager and decided that Yona needed a new vest.

Jae-ha smirked at him, and Hak rolled his eyes, suggesting a new brain instead, inwardly hating himself for it.

Yona paid him no mind this time, instead examining the fabric thoughtfully as she decided, “Yes, I think that would be nice. Thank you, Yun.”

Hak stifled a groan and ignored Jae-ha’s laughter as he walked away, leaving the others to distract Yona from his sudden disappearance.

“Damn it, Yun…”


End file.
